Shan Yu
by Louvampyer
Summary: Written for Speedrent... Collins gets a visit from a little girl and can't figure out who 'it' belongs to.


Collins was woken up, three hours early by the look of the night table clock, by a pounding on the door. "Angel!" He whined and buried his head under his pillow. "Make it go away!" When he didn't feel Angel kick him and tell him to do it him self he looked up and realized that Angel wasn't there. He tried to think if she had told him she would be leaving and he just forgot, but his thoughts were interrupted by another pound on the door. With a heavy sigh he lifted himself out of bed and went to answer the door.

He pulled it open with less than a smile as he was rubbing his eyes. His hand fell to his side when it was a little blonde girl standing in the hall. She looked him up and down. "You really should put on pants before opening the door to perfect strangers."

Before Collins even had a chance to respond, the little girl was pushing past him and into the apartment, heading for the kitchen. "Excuse me!"

She didn't even turn around as he called to her and made her way for the fridge to pull out a Pepsi before hopping up onto a stool in front of the counter. "Seriously, go get dressed if you're planning on entertaining."

Collins finally looked down at his attire of boxers and a tank top. He looked back to the girl and opened his mouth to protest, but she just shook her head and pointed in the direction of the bedroom, oddly knowing exactly where it was. "Go!"

Collins walked backwards to his room, not taking his eyes off the girl, who was now flipping calmly through the newspaper. He closed the door behind him and pulled on his jeans from the night before and a clean flannel shirt. He racked his brain, trying to think of who this could be. The only little blond kids he could think of were Marks nieces, but, though he didn't really remember them, he was sure this wasn't one of them. They were too shy to have acted like this anyways.

He pulled on his black skull cap and made his way back out to the kitchen, waiting for the girl to look up. When she finally did she just stared blankly at him. "Are you going to apologize for opening the door to a ten year old stranger, a –girl- at that, half naked?"

"This is my house, I'll answer the door how I want. Who are you?"

She crossed her arms and continued to stare calmly. "We'll talk once I get an 'I'm sorry' for your rude behavior."

Collins rolled his eyes. "Fine I'm sorry, now who are you?" She didn't answer so he tried again. "What are you doing here?"

She slid off the stool and hiked her bag off her shoulder and carried it with her to the living room, taking her half finished soda with her. "I'm visiting. What are –you- doing here?"

"What? I –live- here."

"Are you sure about that?" She pulled a math book out of her bag and sat on the couch, opening it and setting it over her crossed legs.

Collins leaned against the wall, still trying to figure out if he knew who this was. "Last I checked, ya."

"And when was that?"

"What?"

"The last time you checked." She pulled out a notebook and began copying from the book, still not looking up at Collins when she spoke, which reminded Collins a little too much of Roger for his liking. Wait, was this someone of Rogers? He didn't think Roger had any little someones. At least not this little. He had little sisters, but they were this age when Collins lived in the Loft, and that would make them nearly eighteen by now, so that wasn't it.

"This morning I lived here. That was the last time I checked."

"So this is your place?"

"Kinda."

"Does it say that in the paper work?"

"What paper work?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up as if Collins was just being plain stupid. "The paper work that says you can live her if you pay a monthly fee." Okay, that was very Joanne. Now, Joanne did have a niece who hung out with her on weekends that Joanne wasn't working, but Collins knew that girl, and she had dark mocha skin and curly hair just like Joanne. And she was also way too nice to be this little kid. At least he was narrowing it down.

"Not really."

"Well then it's not yours." She nodded once to accent her point and went back to her homework.

Collins decided to try a different approach. He sat on the char across from the couch and looked at the kid for a moment. "Whatchya working on?"

She looked up at him annoyed, the same look Maureen always had when you interrupted her. Could this be someone of Maureen's? But Maureen was away with Joanne for the week, so no one of hers would just come by to visit Collins.

"What does it look like I'm working on?"

"…Math."

She clapped mockingly. "Good guess." Collins sat back in his seat. Classic Mimi right there, but that was a definite no. Mimi had attitude and sarcasm down to a q, but she was also sweet and kind.

"Okay fine. You've got five minutes to tell me who you are or I'm kicking you out."

"You can't kick me out. We just established that this wasn't you're place, so you don't get that right. If it was your place, you could, but it's not so you can't." …Okay, so she wasn't Benny's.

Collins looked over the girls shoulder to one of her problems. "You did number seven wrong."

She threw an eraser at him. "Unless you wanna do the work, leave me alone."

Collins crossed his arms and sulked in his chair. He did not like that he wasn't winning… Well that and the fact that there was an annoying girl sitting in his living room. 'not his living room' he thought so himself mockingly. Angel's living room. There was no way in hell this little girl was something of Angel's. Not a chance.

Ten minutes later the door opened and they booth looked toward it, that being the first time the girl looked away from her math work, and the first time Collins looked away from the girl. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was Angel, but before he gout a chance to say anything, the girl tossed her book aside and ran to her, throwing her arms around her neck. "Aunty! Ohh my gosh, I've been waiting for you, like, forever! But it's okay cause I got my math done."

Angel kissed the girls forehead and smiled to Collins, who was just staring in disbelief. That –thing- was –Angel's-? "What did… what?"

Angel looked back to the girl and crouched down to her level. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting babe, I hope Collins kept you entertained."

The girl giggled and looked to Collins. "Ohh it was very entertaining."

Angel looked from the girl to Collins. "Why? What happened?"

Before Collins could answer, Maureen, Mimi, Mark, and Roger walked in. Roger called out with out even looking up. "COLLINS! Let's go! We have crap to do!"

Angel hit Roger in the stomach. "Watch your language!"

Roger finally looked down and smiled. "Sorry kid." The girl nodded and they exchanged what looked like a well practiced high five.

Collins, once again, was in disbelief. "You know her?"

Mimi and Maureen made squeeing noises as Mimi picked the girl up and they both kissed her. "Course we do!"

Mark lifted his camera to the girls. "Smile Kenzie!"

"…Kenzie?"

But no one heard him. Maureen nudged the girl on the shoulder and nodded to the camera. "Show him what I taught you!"

Looking back in Mark's direction, Kenzie blew the camera a kiss. "Pookie!" and then winked at it.

Mark lowered his camera and glared at Maureen. "Nice Mo. Real nice."

Maureen winked and high fived Kenzie. "I know, right? She's gonna be a natural."

As the girls… and Mark… started talking, Roger leaned over and sat on the arm of the chair Collins was sitting in. Collins looked up at him, his eyes still wide. "What?"

"You know that little devil?"

"Hey, no talk like that about Mackenzie. She's a cutie, and you know I don't like kids."

"Was she… cute the first time you met her?"

Roger's face quickly changed. "No! The witch broke my g string!"

Even in the moment, Collins couldn't help but laugh. Roger rolled his eyes and punched Collins in the shoulder. "Ohh ha ha. Roger has a g string! I meant my guitar."

On the other side of the room, where the girls… and Mark… were talking, Maureen looked over Mackenzie's head to Collins. "So what did you do to him?"

Makenzie looked up at her shocked. "What do you mean what did I do to him!"

Mark and Mimi laughed. "Don't even try that innocence act. We've all been through it."

She rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about!"

Mark held up his camera. "You tore a roll of my film."

Maureen crossed her arms. "You dropped my favorite lip stick in the toilet."

Mimi nodded along with the others. "You spilt ink on my favorite blue pants."

They all looked to Angel, waiting for her to add something, but she just shrugged. "Please, I've had ten years of it."

They looked back to Mackenzie. "That was all on accident!"

Maureen scoffed. "Ohh please, you're an adorable little witch and you know it!"

"I'm just a child!"

"A crafty one, none the less." Mark put his camera back in his back. "So what did you do?"

She let out a defeated sigh. "Practically nothing. He didn't get worked up over anything like you guys all did. It's hard to mess with someone who doesn't care."

"Aww, that's not fair. We all had a suffer before we got to like you." Mimi pouted and leaned back against the counter, which Maureen was not sitting on.

Mackenzie shrugged and hopped off the stool, moving to grab her back and shove her math book back inside. "Live with a man, learn who he is, then hold him over the volcano, and on that day you will meet the man."

Collins looked away from Roger and smiled at the girl in spite of himself. "_Shan Yu_." Makenzie looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

She set down her bag and called to Angel. "I'm gonna use the bathroom and then we can get going." She left the room and Collins was still looking off in the direction she had walked off in. "I like that girl. She's got spunk, and she knows philosophy."

**Roger looked at Collins oddly, and Collins just pat his knee. "Don't try so hard Roger,you're gonna hurt yourself. It means that it takes pain to get to know someone."**

**Roger nodded and looked to Mimi, who was giving him a pathetic smile. He looked back to Collins and rolled his eyes. "Duh. I knew that." **

**He laughed shortly, but Collins just pat his knee again. "Sure Roger. Course you did."**


End file.
